Ikari III: The Rescue
Ikari III: The Rescue, known simply as Ikari III (怒Ⅲ) in Japan, is an arcade beat 'em up developed and published by SNK in 1986. It was ported to the NES, DOS and Commodore 64. It is the second sequel to the original Ikari Warriors, following Victory Road. Arcade version Unlike the previous two games, this game features hand-to-hand combat as well as weapons. The characters had more "life-like" designs (instead of the "super deformed" versions in the previous two games). Story The presidential candidate's child has been kidnapped by an enemy terrorist party. Top officials have asked the 2 best soldiers to secretly take action on this matter. Game play While the game still uses the rotary joystick, a version exists that forgoes the rotary feature altogether. The weapon selection is greatly reduced from prequels, and there are no player usable vehicles. Weapons are much rarer, which makes the game more focused on hand-to-hand combat. Controls *Punch: It delivers more rapid hits than kick. *Kick: It has longer range than punch. *Jump Kick Weapons *Knife *Machine gun: It is limited to 20 rounds. Item *Oil drum: It explodes when thrown to enemy. *Dynamite: It explodes after it finishes flashing. Stages For the first time in the series, there are discrete stages. NES version It maintains the characters design and basic game play over the arcade version. Story The story is different from the arcade version: It is the end of the 20th century. A worldwide economic recession wreaks havoc with the nation and the planet. The impending threat of anarchy has given rise to a secret vice organization called 'Crime Ghost.' Dangerously poised to take over the world with its diabolic strategy, 'Crime Ghost' has infiltrated every country simultaneously. There is one President who has initiated a plan to wipe out the association, but now his home has been attacked and his daughter Elise abducted. A letter has arrived demanding that he resign his powerful position within a number of days, or else his beautiful Elise will be executed in a most unpleasant manner. The letter is signed 'Faust', the notorious mastermind of Crime Ghost. The president knows to whom he must turn. The President has summoned two men known as Paul and Vince, the incredible Ikari Warriors. Now, YOU become Paul and Vince. You must go to the enemy hideout, rescue the lovely Elise, fight Crime Ghost, and destroy them all. To do this, you will use your undersea scuba tactics; your guerilla fighting power with machine guns and grenades; and your own brute strength, together with your superior Martial Arts skills, performing kicks, round-house kicks, jump kicks, punches, and more. Ikari Warriors, save the world from chaos! Now! Game play Warrior now includes a life bar. Exclusive to the NES Port is a vertical shoot 'em up segment which takes place underwater. Weapons Grenade is added in this game. In addition, Machine Gun's ammo is reduced to 10 rounds. Enemies New enemy line up is used, which includes Green Soldier, Scuba Diver, Knife Man, Land Mine Soldier, Boomerang Soldier, Blue Ninja, Jetpack Soldier, Jason, Suohmaru. Bosses include Armored Tank, Todd Manor, Brother Cheng, Aquarius, Armored Train, Faust. External links * Hardcore Gaming 101 review